


Petty

by Redqueenswrath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: Dean and Benny have an argument, and Dean thinks he's the master of petty revenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fan art that I just CANNOT find again! If anybody recognizes it, can you link me?

Petty was something Dean Winchester could do very well. From early childhood, stupid arguments had always ended in ridiculous revenge pranks. It was just one of those things inherent to being a member of the Winchester bloodline. So, naturally, the whole “petty revenge” thing carried over to fights with the elder Winchester’s vampiric boyfriend. Benny wasn't quite sure what the original fight had even been about- probably Dean’s rather concerning alcohol consumption, or maybe it was his habit of running off to go on hunts without backup. Whatever the cause, Benny was still getting the cold shoulder almost a week later. 

 

“Oh come on, Cheri. Don't be like this.” Benny made a grab for Dean’s wrist and gave a rather unmanly yelp when his fingers burned. He instantly let go, shaking his hand to dissipate the uncomfortable feeling, and squinted at his boyfriend. “Dean… tell me that's not a silver bracelet.” The human stuck his tongue out, and Benny groaned.

 

“Seriously? A silver tongue stud? Babe, that's just  _ low.”  _ The vampire crossed his arms over his chest and gave Dean a careful once-over. His man was wearing enough jewelry to make a rapper jealous, and Benny would have bet his last penny that every single piece was solid silver. 

 

“Look, cheri… I know you're still ticked at me, and I'm sorry. Let me take you out for dinner as an apology?” The immortal wheeled. Dean seemed to consider it for a moment, then smiled deviously.

 

“Sure. I'm craving Italian.” Benny groaned and buried his face in his hands.

 

“Oh come  _ on!  _ Talk to me already!” Damned petty Winchesters and their ability to hold a grudge. Steeling himself for the flash of pain, Benny cupped the back of Dean’s head and pressed a closed-mouth kiss to his lips, cringing as Dean’s silver-laced saliva hurt his own lips. The vampire pressed their foreheads together. 

 

“Darlin’, this is getting ridiculous. I just want to hold you again. Come on, Cher. Take off the stupid silver and let me take you to bed. I want to make you feel good.” That beautiful Cajun accent came out in full strength and Dean shivered in spite of himself. Benny had to hide a smirk against Dean's hair when he felt his man’s cock jump against his hip. 

 

“Just so you know, I'm still mad at you.” Dean grumbled as he unclasped the silver choker and tossed it across the room, followed by both bracelets and the small silver hoop from his left ear. Benny gleefully kissed each newly untainted spot, swooping in for a triumphant kiss when Dean unscrewed the tongue stud and replaced it with his usual black titanium one. Benny scooped up his man and made for their bedroom, intent on worshiping his love. 

 

The vampire eased Dean down in the center of their massive bed and leaned in for another slow and languid kiss, gently mapping out the contours of his partner’s mouth until they were both out of breath. Benny gave a low, possessive growl and started fumbling with the buttons of Dean’s flannel. He shoved it away, only to stare in consternation.

 

“‘Team Jacob’?! Christ on a cracker, Dean…” the vampire chuckled, torn between mild disgust at the Twilight series in general -vampires did not fucking  _ sparkle- _ and amusement at the lengths Dean had gone to in order to exact his revenge. Dean just smirked and muttered that Benny had better get on with it. The vampire gleefully ripped the offending garment from hem to collar and tossed it in the general direction of the trash can. He dipped his head to suckle at Dean’s right nipple, laving and nibbling it until it was puffy and swollen before giving its mate the same treatment. 

 

Dean writhed and moaned under his boyfriend's expert ministrations until he couldn't take it any longer and resorted to forcing Benny lower by his short hair. Benny huffed a chuckle - the vampire was far too strong to be manhandled like that against his will- and went along, scraping his fangs along Dean’s muscular stomach until he reached the sparse trail of hair above his waistband. With a grin and a flourish, the Cajun whipped Dean's belt off and popped it threateningly before using it to lash the human’s hands to the headboard. Dean groaned and arched against the other man as Benny stretched over him, desperate for some sort of friction on his aching cock.

 

“Easy, now… I'll take care of you, don't you worry your pretty head.” Dean would have been insulted if he wasn't so blindingly horny. Benny popped the series of buttons on Dean's fly and drew the constricting denim down. He huffed a laugh at his man’s commando state before swallowing his swollen shaft in one go. 

 

“Eeeeouch!” Benny jerked back, wiping his tongue on the blanket in an attempt to get rid of the source of his sudden pain. He turned a vicious glare on Dean.

 

“Dean. You fucking didn't.” Dean flushed bright pink.

 

“I'm sorry, Benny. I forgot....” He muttered, shamefaced. Benny scowled even harder, this time at the three barbells that made up Dean’s Jacob’s Ladder piercing. Normally, Benny adored the titanium bars that did all sorts of amazing things to his prostate, but those quite clearly were  _ not  _ titanium.

 

“Screw you, brother.” The irritated vampire got up and stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

“Baby, come on! I forgot!”

 

“Benny, seriously, I'm sorry!”

 

“Benjamin! Get back in here, you asshole!”

 

“ _ Benny!!!!” _

 

Dean wasn't the only one who could do petty revenge.


End file.
